Mana
Mana: d, n, p, c Mana *W: Any magic: 10 d, n, p, c *K: Every level give 3+1/4INT mp. (mt) *P: 50, 100... Mana restoration *W: Dowolna magia: 20 *K: You can restore pm one more time per day. (mt) *P: 400, 1000, 3000, 6000, 9000 Rytuał składania ofiar d, n, c *W: Dowolna magia: 10 *K: Możesz przeprowadzić rytuał składania ofiary (żywej, przedmiotu), który przywraca manę, rytuał trwa co najmniej 10 minut. 1 KW lub 10 sz ofiary przywraca 12 punkty many. *P: 300 Warlock n, c *W: Dowolna magia: 10 *K: Zamiast przywracać normalnie manę, możesz przehandlować część esencji zabitych wrogów na manę, po walce możesz wykonać rytuał który trwa 5 minut i przywraca ci 3 punktów many na KW wroga. Po każdym odpoczynku odzyskujesz 10% many. *Można brać tylko przy tworzeniu postaci. *P: 50 *Wariant: Możesz używać czarów nieograniczoną ilość razy, ale ich nauka jest dla ciebie dziesięć razy droższa niż normalnie, możesz uczyć się czarów tylko z nekromancji, magii cienia, iluzji i magii elementarnej, nadal obowiązuje cię potęga czaru. Warlock's summon *W: Czarnoksięstwo *K: Możesz uczyć się zdolności przywoływania, nie mając w nim umiejętności, ale możesz ich używać tylko do przywoływania istot z którymi masz pakty. *P: 100 Warlock's curse *W: Dowolna magia: 20, Warlock *K: Za każdym razem gdy cel staje się ofiarą twojego czaru dostaje licznik, możesz w akcji natychmiastowej uwolnić energię, zadając 1k8/licznik dmg w promieniu 3m. *P: 350 Warlock's curse, greater *W: Dowolna magia: 40, Warlock's curse *K: Klątwa zadaje +1k8/licznik dmg. *P: 500, 800, 1100... Warlock magic, improved *W: Dowolna magia: 70, warlock *K: Przehandlowane KW daje ci o 1 pm więcej, można brać wiele razy. *P: 700 Curse blade *W: Dowolna magia: 10, warlock *K: Atak magicznie powiązaną z tobą bronią powoduje zwiększenie klątwy o 1. *P: 200 Twilight blade *W: Dowolna magia: 30, curse blade *K: Gdy zabijesz przeciwnika i trzymasz ostrze, to od razu odzyskujesz 1pm/kw zabitego. *P: 450 Curse blade, improved *W: Dowolna magia: 40, ostrze klątwy *K: Ostrze może magazynować do 3pm/poziom umagicznienia, można je uwolnić przy trafieniu, zadając 1k4*zgromadzone pm dmg. *P: 600 Spell shaping *W: Any magic: 70 *K: W czarze obszarowym możesz wykroić dziurę w której on nie działa (aby nie ranić sojusznika). *P: 1200 Czarownictwo/dzika psionika c *W: Dowolna magia/psionika: 10 *K: Wykorzystujesz niebezpieczne metody, aby zyskiwać magiczną moc. Możesz odzyskiwać manę tyle razy dziennie ile chcesz, ale każda taka próba ma 50% szans na nieudanie i 20% szans na zadanie ci obrażeń równych 1/3 twoich maksymalnych hp. *Można brać tylko przy tworzeniu postaci. *P: 50 *Wariant: Nie używasz many, aby rzucić czar musisz wykonać test o ST=55+5*koszt czaru, każdy poziom tej zdolności daje +5 do tego testu. Dodatkowo możesz znać tylko 2+1/poziom tej zdolności czarów. Koszt tej zdolności to 100, 200... *Wariant: znasz tylko określoną liczbę czarów, (2+1/poziom tej zdolności), ale możesz ich używać tylko 6+3/poziom tej zdolności razy na dzień, dodatkowo wybierasz 1+1/5 poziomów tej zdolności czarów, które możesz używać bez ograniczeń będzie lista. będą zdolności rozwijające warianty czarownictwa Chaos magic *W: Dowolna magia: 10, czarownictwo *K: Gdy rzucasz czar mogą wystąpić dodatkowe efekty, możesz zwiększyć potęgę czaru, ale każdy dodany punkt daje 8% na chaotyczny efekt. *P: 400 Fury of spells *W: Dowolna magia: 30, chaos magic *K: Możesz wpaść w furię w czasie której otrzymujesz zmniejszenie kosztu o 1/20 poziomu umiejętności i zwiększenie potęgi czaru o 1/20 poziomu umiejętności, furia trwa CHA/2+1 rund, potem jesteś zmęczony. W czasie furii istnieje 8% szans, że pojawi się efekt chaosu. Można brać wiele razy. *P: 450 Fury of spells, improved *W: Dowolna magia: 50, fury of spells *K: In time of fury of spells, your spells cause +2dmg/kw. *P: 600 Dragon power of spells *W: Any magic: 80, czarownictwo *K: Każdy czar zadaje dodatkowo 1k6/40 poziom umiejętności magii dmg. *P: 1200 Zwiększenia maksymalnego kosztu *W: Dowolna magia: 80 *K: Zwiększasz globalną potęgę czaru o 1, można brać wiele razy. *P: 1000, 2000, 3000... Przebicie OC *W: Dowolna magia: 30 *K: Dostajesz premię +5 do testów przebijania OC, można brać wiele razy. *P: 300, 700, 1300... Spalanie życia *W: Dowolna magia: 60 *K: Możesz używając 1 AP poświęcić 3x hp, aby odzyskać x punktów many. *P: 600 Zapamiętanie czaru *W: Dowolna magia: 10 *K: Wybierasz czar który możesz używać raz dziennie, można brać wiele razy. *P: 100*wymagany poziom czaru Ulepszone zapamiętanie czaru *W: Dowolna magia: 60, zapamiętanie czaru *K: Możesz zużyć tyle pm ile normalnie kosztuje zapamiętany czar, aby go odzyskać. *P: 1000 Święty ogień *W: Dowolna magia: 60, odpowiednio żarliwa wiara *K: Połowa obrażeń od czarów staje się boską energią. *P: 1000 Magia klejnotów *W: Dowolna magia: 40 *K: Możesz zakląć klejnot czarem o koszcie do 1pm/5sz wartości kamienia, czar ten można następnie jeden raz wykorzystać, używając akcji natychmiastowej. *P: 700 Ulepszona magia klejnotów *W: Dowolna magia: 70, magia klejnotów *K: Możesz zakląć klejnot o wartości co najmniej 30sz, tak że możesz przez niego widzieć i rzucać czary, wymaga to residuum o wartości 100sz. *P: 800 Magia kręgu *W: Dowolna magia: 30 *K: Możesz uczestniczyć w kręgu czarujących w ten sam sposób co ty. Krąg jest traktowany jako jeden czarujący, o sumie many jego uczestników, poświęcając 6 pm można zwiększyć maksymalny koszt czaru o 1. *P: 500 Mistrz kręgu *W: Dowolna magia: 110, Magia kręgu *K: Możesz przewodniczyć kręgowi. *P: 2500 Mistycyzm *W: Dowolna magia: 160, wymaga specjalnych badań *K: Czary nie wymagają komponentów, wszystkie drzewka magii (nie dotyczy psioniki, magii cienia i magii druida) mają poziom drzewka many. *P: 12000 Odporność na magię *W: Dowolna magia: 40 *K: Otrzymujesz OC równe 50, każde następne wzięcie tej zdolności zwiększa je o 5. *P: 1200, 1000... Łączenie efektów *W: Dowolna magia: 40 *K: Możesz łączyć czary z jednego drzewka, nie możesz przekroczyć maksymalnego kosztu czaru. *P: 1000 Ulepszone łączenie efektów *W: Dowolna magia: 80 *K: Możesz łączyć efekty z różnych drzewek. *P: 1300 Magiczna trucizna *W: Dowolna magia: 40 *K: Trucizny, wywołane przez czary, działają na kategorię istot normalnie niepodatnych, można brać wiele razy. *P: 700 Ogień piekielny *W: Dowolna magia: 80, przeprowadzenie odpowiednich badań *K: Połowa obrażeń od żywiołów staje się energią, przed którą nie chroni żadna odporność. *P: 1000 Nasączenie broni *W: Dowolna magia: 20, Dowolna walka: 20 *K: Możesz rzucić na broń czar, czar ten jest wyzwalany w chwili ataku bronią, możesz zaatakować tą bronią w ramach rzucania czaru, koszt takiej akcji jest jednak droższy o 2 AP. *P: 350 Kanalizowanie przez broń *W: Dowolna magia: 20, Dowolna walka: 20, nasączenie broni *K: Broń do walki wręcz może służyć za implement. *P: 350 Ulepszone nasączenie broni *W: Dowolna magia: 60, Dowolna walka: 100, nasączenie broni *K: W akcji pełnego ataku, możesz nasączyć broń czarem, działa on z każdym atakiem w tej akcji. *P: 900 Nasączenie rozproszeniem *W: Dowolna magia: 90, Dowolna walka: 60, nasączenie broni, rozproszenie magii *K: Możesz nasączyć broń rozproszeniem magii, które działa przez całe spotkanie. *P: 1200 Magiczny cios *W: Dowolna magia: 10, Dowolna walka: 10 *K: Możesz poświęcić pm, aby zyskać +5/pm i +1k6/pm dmg do jednego ciosu. *P: 250 Pieczęć czaru *W: Dowolna magia: 50, magiczny cios *K: Jeśli posiadasz rezerwę pm równą co najmniej 3koszt czaru, to ten czar działa na ciebie cały czas. Tylko jeden czar może tak działać naraz. Można brać wiele razy, aby więcej czarów działało naraz. *P: 600, 1100, 1400 Wiążący cios *W: Dowolna magia: 40, magiczny cios *K: Gdy uda cie się zadać celowi dmg magicznym ciosem, to cel ten zostaje powiązany, następny czar rzucony na cel zostaje automatycznie wzmocniony jedną wybraną zdolnością metamagiczną, można brać wiele razy, aby wybrać nowe zdolności metamagiczne. *P: 600 Ulepszony wiążący cios *W: Dowolna magia: 90, wiążący cios *K: Czar zostaje wzmocniony drugą zdolnością metamagiczną, można brać wiele razy. *P: 1000 Teurg *W: Dowolna magia: 10 i dowolna magia kapłańska: 10 *K: Zamiast dwukrotnie rozwijać manę, stosuje się ona do magii kapłańskiej i wtajemniczeń. *P: 300 Mag cienia *W: Dowolna magia: 10 i magia cienia: 10 *K: Zamiast dwukrotnie rozwijać manę, stosuje się ona do magii cienia i wtajemniczeń. *P: 300 Kapłan natury *W: Dowolna magia druida: 10 i dowolna magia kapłańska: 10 *K: Zamiast dwukrotnie rozwijać manę, stosuje się ona do magii kapłańskiej i druida. *P: 300 Bitewna inteligencja *W: Dowolna magia: 50, Dowolna walka: 40 *K: Przy rzutach na trafienia używasz INT, a nie STR. *P: 500 Ulepszona bitewna inteligencja *W: Dowolna magia: 70, Dowolna walka: 40, bitewna inteligencja *K: Przy rzutach na dmg używasz INT, a nie STR. *P: 700 Nadzwyczajna bitewna inteligencja *W: Dowolna magia: 90, walka: 50, ulepszona bitewna inteligencja *K: Przy rzutach na atak i dmg używasz INT i STR. *P: 1000 Mistrzostwo w czarach *W: Dowolna magia: 110 *K: ST czarów zwiększa się o 5, można brać wiele razy. *P: 2500, 3500... Mistrzostwo w różdżkach *W: Dowolna magia: 50 *K: Dodajesz modyfikator z atrybutu do ST czarów magicznego przedmiotu. *P: 550 Wyspecjalizowanie w różdżkach *W: Dowolna magia: 70, Mistrzostwo w różdżkach *K: Użycie różdżki kosztuje 1 AP mniej, można brać wiele razy. *P: 500, 1000 Szybki mag *W: Dowolna magia: 70 *K: Koszt w AP czarów jest zmniejszony o 1, minimalny koszt 2. *P: 300, 450... Trwała magia *W: Dowolna magia: 80 *K: +5 do ST rozpraszania twoich czarów, można brać wiele razy. *P: 700, 1100... Epickie czarowanie *W: Dowolna magia: 210 *P: 4500 Cerebromanta *W: Dowolna magia: 10 i Dowolna psionika: 10 *K: Zamiast dwukrotnie rozwijać manę, stosuje się ona do psioniki i wtajemniczeń. *P: 900 Magiczny rzemieślnik *W: Dowolna magia: 10 *K: Możesz czasowo zmienić właściwości magiczne przedmiotu na inne o takim samym poziomie, płacąc pm równe poziomowi przedmiotu. Możesz też dodać nową właściwość płacąc pm równe 2*poziom. Te akcje wymagają akcji całorundowej. *P: 150 Ulepszony magiczny rzemieślnik *W: Dowolna magia: 50, magiczny rzemieślnik *K: Wykorzystujesz akcję standardową zamiast całorundowej. *P: 550 Nadzwyczajny magiczny rzemieślnik *W: Dowolna magia: 130, ulepszony magiczny rzemieślnik *K: Wykorzystujesz akcję natychmiastową zamiast standardowej. *P: 1800 Artefaktyczny rzemieślnik *W: Dowolna magia: 210, ulepszony magiczny rzemieślnik *K: Możesz zmieniać właściwości artefaktów, ale tylko czasowo. *P: 3600 Trwałe rzemiosło *W: Dowolna magia: 70, magiczny rzemieślnik *K: Zmiana właściwości może być trwała, ale musisz poświęcić 5 minut i 10% kosztu przedmiotu w residuum. *P: 900 Ogólne działa dla wybranego drzewka: Zmniejszenia kosztu *W: Dowolna magia: 10 *K: Zmniejsza się koszt czarów o 1, minimalny koszt 1, można brać wiele razy. *P: 300, 600, 900... Potęga czaru *W: Dowolna magia: 10 *K: Zwiększa się maksymalny koszt czarów o 1 w danej szkole, można brać wiele razy, następne poziomy wymagają umiejętności na poziomie odpowiednio 20, 30, itd.. Bazowa potęga czaru to 0. *P: 100, 200... Zwiększenie obrażeń *W: Dowolna magia: 10 *K: Czary zadają dodatkowe 1 dmg na kość obrażeń, można brać wiele razy. *P: 200, 400, 600... Zwiększenia ST *W: Dowolna magia: 10 *K: ST czarów zwiększa się o 5, można brać wiele razy. *P: 300, 500, 800... Penetracja *W: Dowolna magia: 10 *K: +5 do testów przebicia OC. *P: 500, 700 Wybrany czar *W: Dowolna magia: 10 *K: Wybierz czar, od teraz jego maksymalny koszt jest o +1 większy, można brać wiele razy, aby zwiększyć koszt lub wybrać nowy czar. *P: 150, 300, 450 Nadnaturalne emocje *W: Dowolna magia: 10 *K: Emocje i tym podobne ataki działają na kategorię istot normalnie niepodatnych, można brać wiele razy. *P: 600 Skutek uboczny *W: Dowolna magia: 20 *K: Gdy celowi uda się RO kończący efekt, to otrzymuje 3k8 dmg, można brać wiele razy dla +1k8. *P: 450, 600... Zwiększenie maksymalnego KW *W: Dowolna magia: 30 *K: Zwiększasz maksymalne KW istot na które czar działa o 1, można brać wiele razy. *P: 700, 1000... Tworzenie przedmiotów: Zapisanie zwoju Stworzenie eliksiru Stworzenie różdżki Stworzenie cudownego przedmiotu Zaklęcie broni i pancerza Tworzenie lasek i bereł Wykucie pierścienia Stworzenie konstruktu Zapisanie tatuażu Kategoria:Zdolności